Meer gedichten
Dames enkelspel Roland Garros 2002 Een spel van grote norse negerinnen dit jaar, sterke atleten, maar de wereld is hun niet welgezind. Op de tribunes kijken de beautiful people onverschillig toe, kletsen in hun mobiel en spelen met het Cartier-horloge aan hun broekriem. Zij zelf vertonen kwaad hun kunde: service, volley, met slice en zonder slice, de backhand zo onwrikbaar als een muur, en hun forehand ranselt het gravel. Zwoegend, zwetend, woedend sissend wanneer ze missen. In hun oren fonkelen gouden knopjes en aan hun vingers ringen. In hun tassen, voor later, als de schalen zijn ontvangen, rusten hun weelderige halssieraden en broches, borstelig van diamanten. Schoenen die Schoenen die knarsen op het gravel in de holle schemering, en het net hangt als een dode tussen de palen. In het clubhuis staat de beheerder aan de bar, een dikke man, die met bolle ogen over zijn malt kijkt. Op de baan begint hij traag te worden, maar hij slaat nog steeds snoeiharde volleys en met de meisjes geeft hij nooit last. Het net hangt als een dode tussen de palen. De laatste auto's rijden weg van de parkeerplaats en er rinkelen fietsbellen in het vroege duister. Neem er nog een voor je de tent afsluit. Voor je je avondronde doet, met knarsende schoenen op het gravel, in de holle schemering. Het net hangt als een dode tussen de palen terwijl je door het lover naar de snelweg kijkt. Remises 2006 1. MRSA MRSA in de neus. ‘Te veel seks met varkens,’ zegt het destructiebedrijf. De boer wordt in quarantaine gezet. 2. Cordon sanitaire En een cordon sanitaire rond alle basisscholen. Er wordt een task force gevormd. Van Gogh draait zich om in zijn graf. 3. Kombuis Vervolgens: 'Ze is er niet aan bedrogen; krijgt ze een steek in haar kombuis, ’t is ver van haar bruin oogen.' Zand er over. 4. Niemand is volmaakt En Jürgen Klinsmann? Op die neus heeft niemand hier het voorzien. We weten wel beter: ook op ons zelf is wel het een en ander aan te merken. Dan liever de wonderbaarlijke terugkeer van de cichliden: frauduleus misschien, maar daarvoor dekt de Nederlandsche Bank hemel zij dank ruimhartig alle schade. 5. Populisme Links over links treft uiterst rechts, het is een oude wijsheid. Zuchtend zitten commissies van wijzen om de haard. De jassen hangen in de gang te drogen. Druppels aan de neus – het is bitter koud – en met een glas jenever in de ogen. 6. Human interest En zo totdat de dag aanbreekt. Er valt maar zelden een stilte. Human interest - mits op één, twee of drie - garandeert de hoogste kijkcijfers. Met lijden is hier te lande niemand zuinig, zelfs op de bloemenmarkt kijkt iedereen tussen de ruikers heimelijk naar huilers. Remises in de betekenis van ‘overmakingen van geld, of geldswaarden.’ ‘Ze is er niet aan bedrogen’ etc.: zie het lied Te Hellevoetsluys daer staet een huys, http://www.dbnl.org/tekst/vos_026verz01_01/vos_026verz01_01_0097.php#vos_026verz01_0097 Saturn De betrouwbare geur van kunststof, en een airco die brulde als een leeuw in de vochtige hitte van Key Largo, en op het bonkige asfalt dansende wielen. Maar al voorbij, al weer eeuwen prijsgegeven aan de vergetelheid, net als jij, net als ik. Geen pelikanen boven de eilanden, geen bruine dolfijnen in een opgewonden bruisende zee. In Key West, in koloniale landhuizen, wachten de meisjes tot de regen voorbij is. Wij, kromme ruggen, natte haren, harken tuinafval bij elkaar, terwijl op straten die elkaar in de oneindigheid kruisen, auto's van onbekende merken rijden. Marilyn De dood van Norma Jeane Mortenson, augustus 1962 De kleuren van 1962 zijn meedogenloos verkleurd, alles is naar geel en paars getrokken, en de palmen broze schaduwen voor de branding. Alles spant samen om wat er gebeurd is onachterhaalbaar te maken: het opgewonden pratende publiek dat samendromt om de ambulance, de grove cops, een louche psychiater die uit zijn ooghoek met een harde kop zijn kansen taxeert op postume glorie. En in het casino gesticuleert Sam Giancana met een biljartkeu. Peter Lawford is weliswaar de zwager van Mister President, maar blijft, ijskoud, behoedzaam grijnzend, handpalmen omhoog, terwijl hij kauwgum kauwt, ronddrentelen als de man in de schaduw. Dit zijn de kleuren van 1962. Wat ooit als comedy bedoeld was, wordt, terwijl de avond definitief valt, door ruwe bijgeluiden overspoeld. Aardewerkbeeldje in het museum van Mycene Achter blikkerend glas een kleine vrouw met grote borsten, die me achterdochtig opneemt. 'Wie bent u eigenlijk?' Gladde Achilles, onverschillig dodend. Bebaarde Agamemnon. Zonder een kik te geven stierf hij in een badkuip, massa's bloedrood schuim. Aigisthos voor de kist. Hij opende hem en zag het lijk van Klytaimnestra en werd onmiddellijk gedood. Bemodderde soldaten buigen zich 's avonds op het slagveld over de lijken. De aula stinkt als een abattoir. 'Wie bent u?' Wie ben ik? Net zoals zij. Het ziet er tamelijk onschuldig uit misschien, tussen de andere bezoekers: de vale jeans, het T-shirt, het mobiel slordig tegen een ongeschoren kin; maar in principe hebt u maar één deal, mevrouw, tussen ons ongeduldig dringen en die al zo lang verstreken tijd van u is het verschil uiteindelijk futiel: wreed waren we toen en wreed zijn we nu. Pinkpop 2014 Ik wist katszeker dat de zanger van Bløf geen oren had, maar hij had ze toch. Het nut van Jos Houtsma Soms doet Frida een opbergbox dicht met maar één clipje. Dan zie ik het andere clipje. Maar pas als ze de box heeft weggezet. In dit nieuwe jaar 2014 De JSF heeft zich ontwikkeld naar een nieuw niveau. Is haaiachtig geworden. Defensie heeft gelikte filmpjes waar het lijkt of hij vrijwel zonder geluid zijn weg zoekt door spierwitte wolkenhorden. De firma Lockheed heeft het voor elkaar: ze overstelpen ons met prachtsystemen die ver aan onze wensen zijn ontstegen, die ons kunnen bestoken met een regen van tegenslagen in dit nieuwe jaar. Op de Atmeidan Op de Atmeidan, tussen weegbree, gras en herderstasjes, metselen we ons, knus tegen de ommuurde obelisk en warmen onze knieën in de zon. De parapluverkopers slenteren met hun koopwaar tussen de tramrails en roepen onduidelijke dingen. Wij, verdwaald uit het belegerde westen, nog niet bekeerd, wanen ons in de rug gedekt door de geschiedenis. Ik wenk dat ze door moeten lopen, maar ze voelen mijn twijfel en ze blijven om ons heen hangen en fantastische prijzen noemen. Als bijen om nog niet bloeiende bloemen. Tjisaroea Een foto van Aya Zikken De mensen in de dessa wisten niet goed wat ze ervan moesten denken, van dat witte meisje dat soms ’s avonds op een steen zat in de beek Tjisaroea. Zo’n mager Hollands meisje met een hoofd vol boekenwijsheden uit Griekenland en Rome, zo’n ongrijpbaar wezen, dat daar ’s avonds in haar eentje zat te lezen. Maar het is ondertussen al weer meer dan zestig jaar geleden. In de dessa is men alles al lang en breed vergeten. Dit meisje op een steen in de rivier, dit slanke vissenlijfje in een jurk van bloemetjesstof, deze kleine zeemeermin, zoet op haar geslacht gezeten. Canto jondo Die de hele nacht door heeft gezongen in het donker van de avocadobomen, is niet de eigenaar van de sleutel van de ochtend, degene die de heuvels heeft opgeheven, degene die de kloven sloeg waarin de slangen wachten tot de dauw zich vormt. Denk aan de boer die de wijnstokken verzorgt, overdag, in de hitte van de middag, denk aan zijn stuurse vrouw, met de snor en de te korte vingers. Achter hun rug zingt de nachtegaal in de avocado. Hij heeft niet het zand gescheiden van het water, heeft niet de hemellichten aangestoken, niet de telefoondraden getekend. Hij is de uitwisser van het verschil. Hij streept de nacht door, de doorweekte ochtend, de harde heuvels, de overwoekerde dalen. Hij streept de wereld door, hij is de ontmaker, hij is de stem die opklinkt in de leegte. Bezoeksters in de Oude Hortus Ze kijken naar een scheve muur, die hier en daar met steenbreek is begroeid. Dit is dood in de pot, dat ziet een kind, de deuren met bladderende groene verf, kozijnen vermolmd en met kapotte ruiten, binnen stoffige cactussen. De gids begrijpt wel wat er schort, ze vestigt hun beleefde aandacht snel op de ginkoboom. Het is een relikwie, zegt ze, uit het Carboon. Ze pakt een blad en toont de nervatuur. De vruchten, voegt ze er nuffig aan toe, ruiken niet fris, zeg maar naar hondenpoep. De dames zijn geamuseerd maar gaan er niet op in. Ze lopen snuivend weg, het pad op tussen de kornoeljes. Achter hun rug koestert het silhouet van de oranjerie, een boze mastodont, zich kort in de recalcitrante zon. Onder de iep We were sitting, Guillemette Benet and I, under the elm, at the season when elms put forth their leaves. It was on this occasion that Guillemette Benet said to me: 'My poor friend, my poor friend, the soul is nothing but blood.' Le Roy Ladurie, Montaillou. Azalaïs Munier spreekt: 'We zaten op de bank, onder de iep, Guillemette Benet en ik. We praatten in die dagen alleen maar over wat de goede vrienden ons vertelden. En wat ze ons vertelden, brandde ons in hart en hoofd en hield ons uit de slaap. De wind waaide tussen de huizen en de vogels zongen. Wat een hard gelag, de ketterij, voor arme boerenmensen! En de iepen kwamen net in het blad. We zaten op de bank wol uit te kammen, en Guillemette Benet zei tegen me toen wij daar zaten, ik ontken het niet: “o arme meid, de ziel, alleen maar bloed!”' Bruxelles Midi Dit is de dag van de stuurse Françaises en de lachende dametjes in knalgele jassen, in Brussel, Bruxelles Midi. De dag van de koekjesblikken met glinsterende insignes, de van frisdrank en snoep uitpuilende tassen. De dag van bemodderde treinen, net binnen uit het lichtzinnige zuiden en het beledigde noorden. Sjieke dametjes, stuurse Françaises, ze zitten en wachten, ze eten wafels met slagroom, ze kijken of hun trein al wil komen. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina